fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Raas 'Zukurramée
Raas 'Zukurramée was a Sangheili sharpshooter who participated in the Raid on Shadow Base. He separated from the Covenant during the Great-Schism and led a team of elites to target UNSC defenses. Early Career Raas 'Zukurramée joined the Covenant in 2535 and quickly rose in the ranks. Soon, he was a zealot. He asked the Prophets if he could lead, not from the front lines, but the shadows, and he was granted a team of Spec ops elites known as Twilight Alpha. The team acted as an important part in the Covenant armada, taking out many high value UNSC forces easily. Raid on Shadow Base Covenant Intelligence suggested that there was data of extream value to the UNSC hidden deep within ONI Shadow Base on Reach. On August 24, 2552, Raas led Twilight teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta in an assault on Shadow Base. But when they arrived, SPARTAN Team Valkyrie was already beginning their evacuation. Raas engaged Valkyrie, his army killing Jullian-B042 and Reily-G231. As the last three Spartans were entering their pelican, Raas shot with his beam rifle Alison-G242 before the pelican's blast door closed. She died minutes later. After the battle, Raas reported to the Prophets that he had failed to retrieve the information. They were going to make him an Arbiter when he suggested they give him one more chance, given how good he was at his line of work. He was spared and soon sent into the Battle of Earth, unknown to him, the Prophets had given the Brutes specific orders to betray him. Raas eventually was betrayed by the brutes, but killed all of them. What remained of his teams stole some phantoms and infiltrated the CCS-class corvette Invisible Hand of Fate, convinced its crew to join them, and fled Earth. The soon formed a separatist group from the Covenant called The True Journey and fought the UNSC and Covenant forces. The True Journey The True Journey formed sometime in later October of 2552 and initially was made up of only Raas 'Zukurramée, his Twilight teams, and the crew of Invisible Hand of Fate. Soon after fleeing Earth, 'Zukurramée convinced two other corvette crews to join him. Among these crews was his long time friend Thuzo 'Krarumee who helped convince the shipmasters to ally with Raas. With his new army, Raas leads them to Delta Halo for the Battle of Installation 05. Missing Regret's ship, The True Journey deployed to the surface of the Halo to fight the humans and Covenant who would "desanctify" it. Using stolen knowledge, Raas sent a team of his best soldiers to obtain the Index, but they failed when they were killed by SPARTAN-117. Raas, furious, opened fire on High Charity, engaging in a battle that he could not win. He lost one of his corvettes and the other was badly damage. He retreated into slipspace and emerged close to the planet Ciridin. The True Journey discovers that Ciridin is a human controlled world, and that it is relatively undefended. They invade the planet with little difficulty and begin glassing the world. Raas discovers evidence of Forerunner artifacts, and decides to keep the information in his vault till eh could later return with a better army. After nearly four years, in early May of 2556 Raas returns to Ciridin with his fleet and lands near Mt. Terrus, here he begins a drilling operation to break into the mountain, which he believes to be hiding the artifact. After almost 2 weeks since the initial occupation, [[UNSC Freedom of Spirit|UNSC Freedom of Spirit]] and several other ships arrive to the distress call of the planet. Laura-G237, who was hidden out on the planet aids the resistance. On June 2, 2556, The True Journey enters an ancient Forerunner structure which holds information on the halos. SPARTAN David-A088 joins Laura and follow Raas 'Zukurramée's forces inside. Eventually, at 0230 hours, June 3, 2556, David and Laura reach 'Zukurramée and kill him. By then, the remaining Corvettes had been destroyed and the remains of The True Journey had been killed. Death Raas 'Zukurramée died on June 3, 2556 at the hands of David-A088 and Laura-G237. He was shot through the head with a magnum. Category:Sangheili Category:Sangheili (Characters) Category:Bladedragon888 Category:Zealot